The Soon To Be Married
by Inuyasha416
Summary: Chapter 2 Up. SasSak HinNar ShikIno NejiTen. Yea read Story Alot Better .REVIEW!
1. The First Reunion

"How far off is Konoha from here?". Asked Sasuke while running at jet speed.

At a point he was at konoha gates and the guard asked for his information. All Sasuke did was look at the guy, and he fell. It was very early in the morning and Sakura felt in tinge in her heart. From that she ran outside near Konoha's Gates.

"Who is th-",Sasuke was cut off from a very unfamiliar voice."Sasuke you bastard why did you leave me. Sakura an ANBU captain was strong enough to take 5 Orochimaru's yet Sasuke was a little to much for her. In lightning speed Sasuke was infront of Sakura with his Kusanagi sword , yet all he did was knock Sakura out with his sheath.

Sakura woke up in the Konoha Hospital , and without any trace of Sasuke.

"Sakura". A group of kids shouted. They were all 18 , Naruto was a ANBU , Ino was a highly skilled Chuunin under the help of her boyfriend Shikamaru, and Neji , Lee , and TenTen were all Jounin , and they were in ANBU also.

"How did I end up here " Said Sakura confused. "You were unconscious, and knowing you , the enemy will be unconscious." Explained Ino. At the memory lapse she just happened to remember Sasuke knocking her out for the 2nd Time.

"Why did I have to do that " Said Sasuke. The reason Sasuke knocked Sakura out was because she screamed and Sasuke didn't want to get into any problems.

As he made his return he noticed a group of ANBU including a pink haired one. He easily avoided the kunai thrown at him but got hit by Sakura's punch hard in the Stomach. Suddenly Sasuke created a hand sign to show off his new move Katon:DimiSaki No Jutsu (AU"Created From Mind) (Fire Style Burning Demon Jutsu). Every one looked shocked and backed a few steps and while in his fire demon form he said "I am a friend , not an enemy.

"Sasuke-Teme you have come back finally after 6 years of waiting"Naruto said . Sasuke noticed that voice and from the slightest angle you could've seen a smile on his face.

After hours of chatting and discussing news about Sasuke murdering Orochimaru and All of Akatsuki but 1 by one (no flaming ) ."Sasuke so what rank are you ass a village member now?"Asked Naruto laughing."Genin dobe"Sasuke was amused to be asked such a question. After that Sasuke visited Tsunade's officeZ. All you heard were hits and crashing but after everything finished Tsunade was the one to be more exhausted.

"Uchiha-San your skills have improved greatly and_ your looks impress even more."_Said Tsunade , even though Sasuke had'nt listened to the ending.

"Well actually I'm here to ask if I can Join the upcoming the next Jounin exam."

At what Sasuke said Tsunade gave a piece of paper that held all 4 of his matches.And soon after he gave a sigh and left the building.

Schedule For The Month - Jounin Exam Matches- Sasuke vs Neji , Sasuke vs Kakashi, Sasuke vs Sakura , Sasuke vs Naruto (Jounin Exams will Be in around chapter 10).

Schedule For Month - Have to Stay at Sakura's House and keep her company now that she is a bit uncomfirtable from your appearence.

Schedule For Month - Be at The SLEEPOVER at Ino's house in the next 4 days.

Rules:Dont do Burning Demon Jutsu, Crying Pheonix Wings, Or unleash Curse Seal.

* * *

That evening while Sasuke was walking towards Ino's house he heard a screaming.

"Sasuke-teme , Sasuk-"Was all Naruto could get out of his mouth while being pulled into bushes.

"Listen dobe I have to go to Ino's house why dont you come with me , and they might even play games that you like and all."Explained Sasuke.

"Sure why not who is going to be there and when is it."Naruto said wanting to know anxiously.

It was 5:42 PM and the sleepover was at 7:00.

"It's at 7 and Sakura, Hinata, Neji , TenTen , Ino, Shikamaru, I think Chouji, Me and you," Said Sasuke.

After that Naruto and Sasuke went home to take a shower , Sasuke really needed it b/c he was all burnt from his technique which has a defect.

"Sasuke come on open up " Said Sakura with a really gloomy sad look because HE was coming.Few seconds after he didnt open Sakura went in through his window . She heard the shower and thought that was why he didnt open.

Sasuke was comeing out with his hair drenched down making him look more like Itachi, he looked at his room and noticed Sakura .

"Put on some clothe bitch".Said Sakura.Sasuke was taken back by her loss of words , she said sorry soon after that .

Okay forst Sasuke and Sakura picked up Naruto, who was screaming daylight , then they went to the Hyuga Manor to find Hinata and Neji , after that they found Shikamaru and Ino making out in Ino's porch.

* * *

"Okay guys Its 7:00 and the food , games and really good things start at 8 ." And with Ino's words the party has just begun.

Sakura and Naruto were about to kiss by mistake but Sakura made him fly through the curtains.Hinata did get a kiss from Naruto though. Neji and TenTen were in a room, and Ino and Shika were watching a movie.

* * *

Inuyasha416- Okay guys ennd of this chapter , next chapters are gonna be alot longer this is like a set up .

Give me some reviews and clues. Might Include Lemon neext chapter, depends on fans.


	2. Just Fun and Games

Chapter 2- The Fun and Games

"Man what a drag, I have to sleep down with Ino , and now she says during the 4 for days we can't even leave the house." Said Shikamaru.

"LISTEN UPPPP!!!! Were playing a little game of 5 questions that each get to ask."Ino Shouted. "What the fuck!!". Was all that came out of the guys mouths .

So the game started and Ino was about to start. "Uhh Sasuke-Kun who is it that you most get along with in this room" Said Ino with a passionaty voice. Neji went wide eyed since that was a simple question. "Team 7, mostly_ sakura." _**He said the last part so soft that insects 1cm couldnt even hear.**

"Whaaaaattttt"Said Ino , Sakura could've sworn she saw something else come out of his mouth but did'nt bother to figure out.

"K guess its my turn"Said Sasuke smirking.At that time Naruto , Neji , and Shikamaru were eating ramen but highly inticepated about the next question.

"Sakura, who is it that you most LOVE , in this room , and who is the hottest." Every one just stood there waiting for an answer knowing she was really mad at Sasuke.

"I love Naruto, and Neji is the hottest."Said Sakura in less than 2 seconds. Neji and Naruto choked on their ramen and Neji was like oooo shit Sakura likes me.

"SIKEE" Said Sakura amused at the way neji acted. "I only think 1 person is hot and 1 person who I consider a love mate is " She never answered the question thought Sasuke. And Ino just to cheer up Sakura said "okay Sakura why don't you ask some 1 a queston theres only 3 left".

"Okay to all of you guys ". "Are you all virgins".Said Sakura.Every guy fell back to see if it was a real question , and yea it was. Neji went up first.

As soon as neji was about to speak Hinata, and Tenten arrived , now he was even more nervous.

"What are you doing guys were kinda lost."Said tenTen

"Okay were asking 5 people a question but Sakura sort oof broke the rules to ask the guys if there virigins". Tenten blushed a deep shade of red.

"Okay guys I will tell my past secrets but not go into details, one day we were at the beach were going to 2 days from now, and well it wasnt sex style, but oral sty-". Neji was cut off by a slap from TenTen. "Dont tell them about hour personal lives , the question is are you virgins."Said tenTen genius like.

"O I am sorry Tenten, and Sakura I am a virgin but I have done stuff"Said Neji .

Next Was SASUKE. "Okay well I'm a virgin . And I plan on having kids in 12 months."Said Sauske. "Sasuke take me "Said Ino . "Hey Ino stop being so troublesome and get me cozy the way you were ." Said Shikamaru.

Okay few minutes later Naruto confessed and Hinata fainted b/c it was suppose to be a secret and Shikamru and Ino confessed.

"Before 2 in the morning lets play 7 Minutes in Heaven."Said Sakura.

Every One disagreed and decided to play Truth or Dare.

"Ok Im starting, Hyuga truth or dare." Said Sauske

"A prodigy never refuses an offer so dare.".

"Okay Hyuga you think your so sly. I dare you right now to let are your hairl lose and act like a girl for an hour while we kept on playing."Said Sasuke so cool type.

"EHHHHH WHAATTTTT!!!!!!!!!"Screamed Neji with a bizzare look."A prodigy never refuses."Was what Sasuke Said.

In a mannerly type of way Neji took of the band and his hair let loose , then he kept on waving it so softly, while the rest were playing.

"HMCK, Hahahhahahahha!!!".Everyone looked at the laughing TenTen but Neji gave them a look of not to ask questions.

"It's nothing ok I guess Neji's up"Said TenTen."Yes isn't that a lucky draw , the man without fears, Trth or DoubleDare."HN,Double Dare girly ."Said Sasuke.

"Ok, I dare you to " He told Sasuke the rest in his ear.

"Hey Sakura want to ehh errrmmm uuh Make Out!."Said Sasuke Nervously.

Ok from that point this is what Sakura, said."Guys I know you want to be alone in your rooms and all for like ever, so lets just head up , and then you and your man can do whatever you want."

Ino , Shikamaru, and Naruto were screaming with joy.Except Hinata , she was worried because Naruto just goes straight on.

So They went up the flight of stares.

Room1Shikamaru, Ino Room2Sasuke,Naruto Room3Hinata, Neji Room4TenTen , Sakura.

* * *

Inuyahsa 416-I hope I entertained you in this chappie, now Chapter 3 is almost up will be up in about half a day. 


End file.
